


Bleach 100: Grimmjow/Ichigo

by redaura



Category: Bleach
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redaura/pseuds/redaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100-drabble challenge for the Grimmjow/Ichigo pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Battle Play I

Grimmjow noticed that fierce defiance in Ichigo's eyes, arousing his desire to quench that spirit.  
  
He grabbed the back of Ichigo's neck and shoved him face-first against the ground. Ichigo struggled to break free but Grimmjow pinned his right arm and shifted his weight onto his opponent to restrain him.  
  
"That all you've got?" Grimmjow leered, pressing one knee against Ichigo's rear.  
  
Ichigo immediately tensed at the suggestion, his free elbow reflexively swinging back at Grimmjow's head. Then he rolled over and punched Grimmjow squarely in the stomach.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
Now there was an uneasiness in Ichigo's eyes that Grimmjow liked.


	2. Battle Play II

Ichigo had weakened from the abrupt breaking of his mask, allowing Grimmjow to secure him from behind.  
  
The Espada adjusted his grasp on Ichigo's neck, applying just enough pressure to make the Shinigami feel suffocated without completely disconnecting his air supply. Ichigo's discomfort intensified from the unwanted sensation of pleasure caused by the Espada's prodding fingers at specific points on his neck.  
  
A wild grin of satisfaction appeared on Grimmjow's face when Ichigo trembled, failing to stifle a gasp despite feeling humiliated by his physical reaction to the Espada's deliberate handling. This was vindication for the scar across his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.
> 
> Author's Note: Critique welcome.


End file.
